More than
by HokkyokuNoOokami
Summary: [YAOI! BOYS LOVE!] ZoSan. Zoro X Sanji! You've been warned. Words were dangerous. It possessed a pleasing or hurting a person's feeling. So did Sanji. He hated these words to its core, thanked his father to made him that way. Sanji never told anybody, that include Zoro. How would everything go, when Zoro suddenly mention those words Sanji hated the most? [Fluff. Fluffy] AU


Again and again, I still made story for this pairing….

I won't apologize so…. Enjoy~ 😉

 **Eiichiro Oda-** _ **sensei**_ **still own One Piece** , Hail Oda...~~ || \\(^o^\\)

 **Love You More than**

 *** HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO HnO ***

One thing Sanji hate the most was "I love you more than anything" words. The traumatic abused he got in his childhood make him this way. Back then, when he still lived in that huge suffocating house, he was often abused by his father and his brothers. His father hates him for being a weak brat, and his brothers, well..., seeing how their father always discriminated him, the others thought it was okay to make fun of him, so they did. Everybody in his family did - oh... But there was their mother whom loved them for what they were, and yeah, Sanji was her favorite. Unfortunately, she died fast. And there was his sister too. though she pitied the boy, she didn't dare to show it in front of the family. She would fix Sanji up constantly and pampered him sometime. Although her words were always harsh, the blonde knew she tried to support him, to kept him strong. Sanji kept his-self strong as his sister told him too, but he was small, he also needed love, he also needed support. He knew he would never get it from his family, nor those people around him. He envied his brothers, his sister, but he managed to keep himself strong, he managed to be himself. He always heard his father saying the "I love you more than anything" to his brothers and sister, but not to him. He only heard but he didn't get the affection, he didn't get the sweet words. It may only some words, but even he knew it was only an empty word for him, he still longing to be told to. He needed somebody to tell him, he was also love, he was also needed. But up until now, he still didn't get any of it. And then came the time for him to break away from the fake happy family. He stuck with Zeff, an infamous chef whom bare the skill to cook any kind of beautiful flavor but with no manner. He stayed with the chef, and learnt all the things he loved to. And he too became a renowned chef. But still, he didn't get the words, hell! Zeff the anti-mannered man wouldn't want to tell him love words, not even once. Sanji knew and he didn't force things like that, though he did feel the senior chef affection towards him and he couldn't thank him enough for it. He managed to master his teacher's skill and so, he worked together with Zeff in Baratie, a five-star restaurant Zeff's own. And there, he met the green head idiot, Roronoa Zoro, Marimo was what he loved to call him. So yes, the place got a hell lot of memories for the blonde.

 **** HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

"Oi Cook, feeling better?" Asked the green head, popping up in front of the chef suddenly.

"Uhh... Yheah... But it's hadh to bheadh. How's yowh dhay?" [But it's hard to breathe. How's your day?] He replied, voice snuffle with slime, ugh this was sucks.

"Better than yours I think." Joked Zoro, getting a cute scowled from his lover.

"I make porridge for you. Eat something, okay." Said the green head again.

"No apphethite." growled the blonde.

"I know my cooking is not good, bear with it."

"Not thath! I just... Ugh... How chan I say 'dhis…" He sulked.

"Want me to feed you?" Smirked Zoro, leaning in then place a quick kiss on the blonde's right eye. The flourished blush on Sanji's cheeks made Zoro smirk grow wider.

"I see you like it. Well, be a good boy and maybe you'll get more." Continued the green head leaving their shared bedroom. _'Marimo yaro..._ ' the blonde's brain hissed dangerously but his facial form was betraying him brutally, making such a cute and nice rosy color. Several minutes later, Zoro was back with a tray on his hand. A bowl of warm porridge looked gloomy when all he got was this for these several days. Being sick sure was sucks!

"C'mon... Don't sulk too much." Said Zoro trying to cheer the blonde up. He put the tray away after taking the bowl with him. He scooped a spoonful of porridge, blew it several times, then positioning it in front of Sanji's mouth.

"Not hunghry..." Stated the blonde pouting, facing away.

"If you keep skipping your meal, how can you get better? You know this better than anybody." Zoro tried to reason again with him. But as usual, the chef kept his whining mood on. The green head sighed. At first, Sanji thought Zoro would give up forcing him to eat, but to his surprise, the marimo didn't. they did live together long enough, and the blonde knew exactly something will happen when that handsome feature making a cocky smug and raising an eyebrow. Another crazy stupid idiot idea was indeed coming into his mossy brain. Or so he thought. Before he could argue again, he felt his chin being forced to face his lover and with a sudden move, their lips were pressed together. Then something warm intruded his mouth, it was Zoro's flavor like he always tasted before though it mixed with something tasteless. It tasted more like…. Porridge. Damn! So, this was what the green head idea after all. Fed him directly from his own. Oh! And Sanji couldn't deny it tasted better, well, the porridge it is. He thought Zoro will stop it quickly but to his liking, the kiss didn't stop as fast as he predicted before. Their tongue still tangled to each other, until he gulped all of the porridge, the kiss did stop. Sanji flushed a bright red color, panting for air. His body started to heat up, and he didn't know exactly whether it was from his sick or the burning kiss he got before.

"Marimo! Whadh ahre you dhoing? Trying to ghet sickh?"

"No choice, you keep refusing to eat. And I want you to be better soon. I miss you already, _kuso_!" grinned the green head. Though Sanji still whined, he let the green head do as he like, and that included Zoro feeding him the porridge directly from his sexy lovely mouth. Before long, half of the porridge was gone into his belly, and yes, he felt a little better from the warm porridge fed by an idiot lovely moss.

"I'm full Marimo. Seriously…" whined Sanji, taking the glass on the table next to the bed, drank the water inside all too quickly.

"Fine. At least you eat, cook." Said Zoro. He then put the bowl away together with the neglected tray. He stole a leer while pouring the water from the jug.

"How's your fever?"

"gone already…. I'm freakin sweating now. Need to take my bath. Three freakin days I haven't take one because of this stupid fever." Scowled the blonde, getting a hearty laugh.

"not yet, cook. Wait 'till tomorrow."

"Huh? Who say that?"

"that small little doctor."

"You mean Chopper?" Zoro raised one of his eyebrow, gesturing 'who else?'

"But, how?"

"I know you can't help it anymore, so I ask him."

"I just tell you, idiot."

"Oh c'mon… I can guess it, Cook! Now, you still need rest. I'll help to wipe your body, refresh you a bit. Let me take the warm water first. Make sure you take you medicine." Said Zoro tip-toeing away. Sanji stayed still in his place, face turned a nice rosy color slowly. Never knew Zoro noticed his uneasiness for neglecting hygiene, it was just an unimportant thing, but he did notice. Yes, he felt this strange feeling inside his heart and he felt his stomach doing a double flip inside. These little affections melted Sanji completely. ' _baka marimo_ ' he cursed whilst pulling his leg to his chest and buried his head deep into it. But well, he couldn't suppress a bright red color on his face now spreading to his ears. Oh for fuck sake, this fever was getting worse, yeah, it was his fever, not the shyness from all those affections. Even it was from those affections, hell he wouldn't admit it. No! This was fever!

"You want me to strip you, or you will gladly do it by yourself?" Said the voice ringing to his ears. He jumped from his stance, quickly set his gaze to the muscled moss head.

"H-huh?" He made an idiot reply.

"You said you need some refreshment?"

"Oh ye-yeah..."

"Here come, I'll help you." Said Zoro, putting the bucket filled with warm water, then he sat on the brim of the bed beside his blonde. Elongating both of his well-built arms, he reached Sanji's pajamas and started to unbuttoning it. Soon the other pale arms were fighting against him.

"I can do it by myself…" argued the blonde desperately, face starting to flushed again.

"But, you seem enjoying what I do, so…" smirked Zoro teasing him.

"Shut up, Marimo!" he hissed, trying to suppress his embarrassment, though he did fail miserably.

"Fine." Zoro stopped what he's been doing, then starting to do another which was silently observing his beauty blonde to stripped himself. What a view! A real nice and tempting view. This scene was bad for his heart and his 'friend' below.

"What are you looking at, pervert!" spat Sanji suddenly realized he had been stare for a while now.

"You of course." Grinned the green head honestly, turning the chef's face a real bright red color.

"Oh I really can't stop you, can I?" Sanji sighed defeated.

"Well, when you are in front of me, who could?" stated Zoro with his usual cocky tone, while he leaned in and placing a kiss on the burning redden cheek of his sweet lover.

"Come, here I help you. Don't want you to catch another cold." Continued Zoro, really helping Sanji to took off his wet pajamas. Well, Sanji indeed was getting better, he sweat a lot now already. After the gracious slender frame was free from the blue stripe pajamas – leaving only a boxer on him – Zoro took the small towel, deep it in the warm water, wrung it up so it didn't drip and slowly, effectively wiping the pale cheek of Sanji, first on the right side then to the left. Despite his calloused and firm hand, the green head hand's movement were light and comfortable, it felt perfectly nice on his cheek. And thanked whoever got the idea of dampening the cloth and wiped all over the body to do some quick cleaning, it did refresh Sanji much much better than before. Those hands were moving to the blonde's neck now that he finished with his face, then to the prominent collarbone then to the pale chest. Sanji shuddered when the towel accidently brushing his nipple, though it was really a quick one, he couldn't deny his sudden longing towards the green head. How he wished – instead of this refreshing cooling towel – that muscled hands were on his, exploring his slender frame, roaming all over his and doing all lewd things on him. On and on, all of Zoro's movement was arousing him, though he knew perfectly the green head had no intention to do it, or did he? Sanji's eyes nearly jumped out its socket when he heard the green head's voice,

"Miss me?"

"Fuck it, Marimo! You did try to seduce me, didn't you?!" hissed Sanji blushing furiously. Zoro burst out laughing whole heartily.

"Part of me yes, but no… I'm trying to washing you up. But you do miss me a lot, I see." Said Zoro grabbing the long pointy finger and kiss it gently. If only, Sanji wasn't sick, he would lunge to his dangerously sexy Marimo, right here, right now! Sadly, he was sick and he could only growl desperately.

"C'mon let finish this up and let you rest some more. Drink your medicine yet?"

"haven't." sulked the blonde. Zoro sighed. The swordsman did finish the cleaning quickly, he then took a set of new fresh clothes for his lover and help him slip in it – and yes of course he helped the blonde to change his boxer too. While Sanji was preparing to lie under the cover, Zoro on the other hand, hold some water in his mouth, slipped in the fever medicine in it then with a quick tug, he pulled Sanji's chin and crashed their lips together – again – and pushed everything he was holding in to another cave and he didn't let the kiss part away before he was sure the other party already swallow the medicine. Even after he was sure, the blonde drank the medicine already, he still continuing their kiss, hell, he deepened it. Thankfully the blonde – who was craving for it from the first their lips connected together – was answering his kiss eagerly. While their tongue still entangled with one another, Zoro purposefully pushed Sanji down on to the bed so the green head was on top of him. They did stop when they reach their non-breathing limit.

"Zoro…." Purred Sanji panting hard, which yes, made the green head want to eat him right away. Though he managed to stop himself, he couldn't suppress his harden member.

"Hnn….?" Hummed Zoro.

"Thank you."

"I'm happy to do this for you." Stated Zoro smiling, a pure one, making Sanji's heart, beating out of control. Sanji let out a big wide grinned, a grin he always showed when he was nervous or out of control. Zoro knew that grin, he knew it so well. He sure loved that grin, that smile, that everything Sanji got on him.

"Just so you know, I love you more than -!" Zoro's word was cut off by a sudden hand blocking his mouth. He saw his blonde, he saw his blonde's face, fear was written all over his beautiful pale face. He frowned, did he make something wrong?

"Please… don't continue what you want to say to me." Sanji said slightly trembling.

"H-huuh?" Zoro responded when he successfully moved the blocking hand away.

"Your words… uh please just… don't say it. Don't ruin my mood. Dammit!" spat Sanji bitterly. Zoro knew perfectly what did the blonde mean. He stayed with the blonde too long to know him well.

"What exactly do you think I want to tell you?" he asked, hugging Sanji gently. Though he hesitated, Sanji stayed still in his loving arm.

"That stupid L word more than anything or everything." Cursed Sanji, tone filled with poison. Zoro giggled and tighten his hug.

"You hate that word. Am I wrong?"

"H.. How do yo -"

"I saw your expression grimaced when Luffy or Ace or Ussop said those words. I am your boyfriend not for nothing, _aho_ -cook." Explained Zoro calmly, kissing his temple. Sanji pinched the tan cheek playfully, getting a whined from the green head.

"Actually, what I want to say is…" The tan man then whispered in Sanji's ears. Seconds after, Sanji was – again – turning furiously red, headbutted Zoro then shoved himself under the bedcover and covered his head under the pillow, while mumbling something incoherent.

"That's hurt, _kuso_!" exclaimed Zoro trying to be pissed, though he actually wanted to pin the blonde down and pleased him, just the way he wanted to.

"Your own FAULT, _BAKA!_ " cried Sanji, sound muffled because of the pillow.

"My fault? How come?" argued the green head frowning his eyebrow. But he got no reply. He giggled then he moved to clean up all the scattered things; bucket, spilled water, and the food tray. Just when he stepped on the first stair, his ear heard the blonde's cute whined;

"Hurry back, _kuso_ -marimo! I'm bored alone." Zoro stopped for a while and decided not to turn around. Instead he was smirking and just said,

"Sure… be back later, _guru-guru_." With that he disappeared below the stair, leaving a cute pouting love-sick Sanji on the bed with a still redden face from a cheesy sweet talk they did minute ago. All sweet little affections he got from the green head, drown him deeply in his love. If only, he didn't hate the words, he may not get this over loaded love from the swordsman. At some point, he did want to thank his Oldman to make him hated that words. Oh not in reality – maybe later, he hadn't decide yet – but for now just let the appreciation kept deep in his heart.

Sanji was beyond grateful to have Zoro as his lover, his rival, his enemy, his best friend, his world. The green head knew him too well, every little detail of him, how could he not melted from such burning love? How could he stay afloat when every love, every affection, every attention he got, drowned him to the bottom of Zoro's heart, to the bottom of his heart. Though he knew Zoro get a sweet side, he never knew he got this corny side too. How did the sound of an "I love you more than you can imagine" words whispered just beside your ear wholeheartedly? As corny as it sounded, Sanji still swooned from it. Oh Marimo… You would be the very reason Sanji died happily one day later. Because when you did trusting life, it will answer your hope one day later, and it might be what Sanji got now, living a lovely life with his love of his life.

 **** HnO – ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan – FIN – HnO - ZoSan – HnO – ZoSan - HnO ****

Freakin corny words, but I can't help it tho…~

Still hoping you guys enjoy the tooo cheesy story ;p

 **So how was the story? Good bad? Please give me review so I could grow better.**

 **Until next time**

 **Jyaa~ (^o^)/**

 **-HnO-**


End file.
